The Spartan trainer chronicles
by dracologistmaster
Summary: Since Ash & friends succeeded in exposing Kodai, something Ash never thought would happen to him became reality. Zoroark & Zorua have decided to join him in his quest to become a pokemon master. Unknown to him a threat to his world will call him to a greater cause as the remnants of what used to be the covenant & the UNSC arrive in their universe.


"Stop Kodai, all the tree's & flowers will die!" Shouted a young man; off camera. "What do I care? So long as my visionary  
powers grow, it's all worth it." Said a man; with a purple aura around him. "So you don't care what happens to Crown city?"  
Shouted the same young man; still off camera. "It's true that, twenty years ago, when I touched the time ripple, Crown city  
withered. But, no one knows a thing about that, just as no one will know what I've done today. All anyone knows is that I'm  
doing my level best to capture the evil Pokémon Zoroark." Said an overconfident, egotistical windbag over a television  
broadcast as said windbag stared at his likeness in the big screen as he lay in the grass of the Pokémon Baccer arena.  
Meanwhile in the stands were the ones responsible for his undoing. Ash Ketchum, Brock, Dawn Berlitz, Carl the aspiring  
journalist, & Rowena a newspaper reporter that was undercover as Kodai's assistant. Behind them stood the very Pokémon  
Kodai had used to terrorize Crown city, Zoroark, who roared it's despise for the man in the white suit. "You can tell me all  
about it downtown." Said an authoritative figure dressed in a two tone blue top & skirt with a police officer's hat & badge in  
plain sight on her outfit.

That night as Ash & his companions, along with Zoroark & Zorua were resting in the Pokémon center, Zoroark & Zorua, for  
some reason unable to sleep. 'Meema, what do you think of Ash & his friends?" Zorua asked popping his head out of her long  
red mane. "They are very kind hearted, though they don't seem to like being impersonated." Zoroark started. "Would you  
trust us to Ash's care?" Zorua questioned cutting her off. "That depends on which one is Ash." Zoroark replied glancing at the  
three humans, one of whom had laid out a sleeping bag & told Zoroark & Zorua they could have the bed. "The one that gave  
us his bed: Meema." Zorua began. "Him?" Zoroark questioned pointing one red claw at the boy on the floor. "Yep, that's the  
one." Zorua answered with a laugh.

Instead of answering right away Zoroark turned away from the boy with a thoughtful look on her face, though Zorua couldn't  
see her expression & took this as a sign that she didn't trust the boy or any human just yet. Tucking himself back into her long  
red & black tipped mane Zorua attempted to fall asleep though it didn't come easily. Unable to sleep after Zorua's little  
question & answer game Zoroark decided to devise a test, one that she thought would tell her if the boy her son trusted so  
much was worthy of her trust &, if he passed, their partnership.

As the sun rose the next day Ash & his friends awoke to two Ash Ketchum & two Pikachu's one set on the bed the other on the  
floor though both looked exactly alike, that is until Zorua laughed. "Sorry everyone, I couldn't resist." He said between fits of  
laughter. "You're getting better, though you have to remember to hide your tail & control your laughter." Zoroark instructed  
though all that Ash & his friends could hear were growls. "I know Meema, but that one was just for fun." Zorua replied with a  
smile.

After exiting the Pokémon center Ash & company were headed off to buy boat tickets to send Zoroark & Zorua home, though  
before they could get far Zoroark placed a paw on Ash's shoulder causing him to stop & look back at her. "Is something Wrong  
Zoroark?" Ash asked, nodding her head yes she pointed to Zorua. "Something is wrong with Zorua?" Ash asked concerned for  
the little fox like Pokémon. Shaking her head no Zoroark reached back & pulled Zorua out of her mane. "Meema says that she  
has a test for you." Zorua stated sounding confused. "A test, what kind of test & what for?" Ash questioned curiously. "She  
says that if you are to be worthy of us you have to pass her test. She wants to fight you, not your Pokémon, you." Zorua  
stated worriedly as he turned to look at his Meema. "She says she won't use any attacks or illusions, hand to paw only."  
Zorua informed him. "Why would you want to join a trainer so soon after your horrible experience with Kodai, none the less  
a rookie like me?" Ash asked, more curious than anything else.

Instead of using Zorua to speak for her, Zoroark stood up straight & placed a single claw over his heart. Before Ash could make  
a statement Brock chimed in. "Because of how kind you are, you put everyone & everything else before yourself." Brock  
stated confidently. Nodding her head towards Brock, Zoroark indicated that he had gotten it right. "If that's the case, why  
would you challenge me to a fight?" Ash questioned. "You would have to have known that I would turn you down." Ash  
continued earning a wide grin from Zoroark which showed off her gleaming white fangs. "That was the point, wasn't it?" Ash  
asked looking up into the Pokémon's glinting azure eyes. Growling, Zoroark nodded her head & grabbed two pokeballs from  
his backpack. Zorua stepped up beside her with a wide smile on his face. "Meema says that she would prefer to walk like  
Pikachu does, I would too; you guys are a bunch of fun." Zorua informed Ash as he took the two pokeballs from Zoroark. "You  
bet, but are you sure you want to come with me?" Ash queried one last time before he captured the two.

Receiving strong affirmative nods from both Zorua & Zoroark Ash tapped the pokeballs against Zorua's head & Zoroark's  
shoulder. As the pokeballs shook a total of three times each before dinging to signify a successful capture Ash looked to still  
be dazed at how great the morning was turning out, though all good things must come to an end.

Meanwhile far away in the galaxy a battle raged the likes of which had never been seen before. Bullets from massive turrets  
that littered the sides of a metallic ship, massive in its own regard with three huge barrels on the front engaged in ship to ship  
combat with a two tone purple, intricately designed ship that launched blue bolts of superheated plasma at the silver  
monstrosity before it. Though the bullets almost never ended neither side had managed to defeat the other as shields flared  
taking the brunt of the damage. "How did they find us?" Asked a tall black haired man angrily. "Not sure sir. The stealth  
system's online." Answered one of the system monitors. "Damn experimental creation." The captain of the ship cursed.  
"Shields at twenty-five percent sir." Shouted another member of the crew. "Can we jump to slip space?" The captain asked  
turning to another crew member. "The new drive is charging now sir, thirty-five percent." The crewman answered. "Shields  
down to thirteen percent Captain Reese!" Shouted the crewman monitoring them. Captain Reese clenched his teeth. "Are  
any of the MAC canons ready?" He shouted. "Tube three is primed & ready." Answered a voice he hadn't heard in a while.  
"Good to know Janet, aim for the thrusters & fire." The captain said as the crewman monitoring the slip space drive called  
out eighty percent.

Lining up the ordered shot Janet grinned, the corvettes shields had just given out before she fired the magnetically  
accelerated high explosive round. "Enjoy." She said with a wicked grin. Though her victory was short lived. As the round  
impacted & explosions rang out through the hull of the enemy vessel the commander of the ship launched a volley of plasma  
rounds that, if they impacted, would destroy her ship which is something she just would not allow. She had been specifically  
designed for this ship & there was no way in hell that she would let some last ditch pot shot destroy it. Rerouting  
nonessential power to the slip space drive she inwardly grinned when she heard that slip space was a go. Tossing a random  
destination into the slip space drive Janet openly grinned though that too was short lived as several of the plasma rounds  
impacted the shield knocking them out & allowing several other to hit the ship causing massive damage to several important  
sectors of the ship including the slip space drive which, due to a power surge, entered a new destination before pulling the  
ship into a massive purplish portal. "Janet, status report." Reese ordered. "Hull integrity is down thirty percent. Aft med bay  
& several hangers severely damaged. Shield projectors damaged & the slip space drive is out of commission as of our exit.  
Other than that the ship is in good shape." Janet answered just as the ship exited slip space. "Good, run a scan of the nearby  
planets & radio traffic; find out if we're still in UNSC space." He instructed the militarily dressed artificial intelligence before  
leaving the bridge.

Half an hour later in Captain Reese's quarters Janet appeared on the holodeck. "Sir, scans of the planets indicate only one  
planet with life on it, however." She paused. 'Here it comes.' Reese thought to himself. "The planets radio traffic & other  
technology that I infiltrated, unknown to the population of course; has me worried. Not only do I not think we're in UNSC  
space, I don't think anyone but a Spartan & the local population could survive down there & even then I think I'm  
overestimating a Spartan's chances if it weren't for their weapons & armor. Some of the legends I found as well as correlating  
evidence to back up the legends indicate several highly powerful beings among the local wildlife." Janet said showing  
Captain Reese the pictures & info on the different creatures inhabiting the planet. "I don't understand if this isn't UNSC space  
how did human beings get here & just how did these creatures come to be what they are today? Most resemble your usual  
wildlife from Earth. Mice, rats, bulls, others are almost humanoid & the rest; well let's just say I don't think even my  
nightmares could come up with some of them." Reese started. "What about these legends you spoke of?" He asked earning a  
smile from the A.I. "Minimizing the pictures & information sheets for the wildlife, Janet pulled up a video of a tan skinned boy  
with two narrow black zigzags under his eyes with gravity defying black spiky hair carrying several orbs, each with a different  
element. Inside one a flame writhed while in the others a large snowflake spun in a circle & a bolt of electricity twisted inside  
of the other. In the distance three massive birds circled each other launching attacks on each other that should have been  
impossible & what's more, one of them was actually on fire. A long trail of flames extended from the back of its cream  
colored head & its tail was entirely made of flames while another looked as though it had been struck by static electricity as  
its yellow & black feathers stuck out in spiked clumps. The last of the birds, though beautiful to Janet made the most sense of  
the three birds. Its icy blue feathers lined the wings like any other bird on earth. If not for the bird's size & unnaturally long  
tail & crown feathers.

As Reese watched the video the boy holding the three orbs jumped into a boat that took him to the islands, though it  
seemed whatever he did caught the interest of the three odd birds as one by one until he reached the last island, they all  
attacked him. As he returned to the place he was standing when the video began a fourth bird with silver feathers & blue  
protrusions on its back & around its eyes appeared out of a water funnel roaring it's challenge to the three birds who  
answered by blasting it out of the air with a combined ice, fire & electrical attack before returning to their fight. Pulling up a  
weather chart for the time span of the birds fight, Janet showed Reese that during the fight the weather continually  
worsened until peaking at the time of the boat being struck & the black haired boy almost drowning if not for his red headed  
companion. A lull in movement from the, then kids, confused Reese as the weather & the birds had continued their  
respective onslaught. That is until a brownish blond haired girl stepped into the multiple ringed ruins & began playing a tune  
that, to Captain Reese's ears could soothe the most savage of beasts. 'We sure could have used this girl during the war.' He  
thought humorously. As the song continued the same water funnel appeared in front of the girl & out of it came the same  
silver feathered bird, only now it eyes were focused solely on the girl playing the instrument until the last note faded. Upon  
the ending of the song the bird once more issued its challenge to the three & then once again the music began. The video  
ended with the boy & his friends returning to the island, most likely to rest, as the sun shined brightly in the sky.

Looking over the information for the four birds, Reese could only shake his head. Whatever that boy & his friends were made  
of they came damn close to rivaling the Spartans & that was saying something. "There are several more on top of that,  
including a video file that hasn't been touched in so long that, if it were a physical object, it would be buried in a small  
mountain of dust by now. The most recent however shows these two boys." Janet said bringing up pictures of the black  
haired boy & a dark skinned teenager/adult whose eyes were either constantly closed or barely seen for some reason. "As  
well as a new companion." Janet added another picture of a girl in a dress that, if she were his daughter, would have gotten  
her in a huge amount of trouble. "Assisting a creature that was "terrorizing" a town called Crown city." The A.I. finished,  
pulling up the information on the creature referenced in the last report. "If I may speak freely sir?" Janet asked. "Granted,  
what's on your mind?" Reese questioned. "Sir, considering our only possibility of getting repairs & supplies, when necessary,  
is this planet. I think it would be wise to send a lightly armed, single person to the planet to talk with whoever is in charge  
down there. Also, while you were watching the video I did some more digging. Every one of the legends I was telling you  
about, this boy has encountered each & every one of the creatures mentioned in them. Satellite images back up my claim &  
I'm sure his friends could tell you more that he's encountered that aren't mentioned in the files I have. One of which is by a  
professor Samuel Oak on his personal computer. He states that due to an incident with a legend known as Celebi, Ash  
Ketchum, The black haired boy & his Pikachu were sent back in time & ended up meeting the young Professor & as if he knew  
we were coming there is a scan of the picture he drew of Both Ash & Pikachu when they met. Sir, I don't know what it is about  
this kid that draws creatures of such immense power to him, especially one capable of time travel, but I sure as hell wouldn't  
want to cross him." Janet stated with a shudder & a look of fear on her face. "Noted, though I think we will hold off on letting  
the locals know we're here until we know whether or not they can be trusted." Reese replied. "What can you tell me about  
their weapons tech?" The Captain asked. "Nothing besides what we consider ancient machine guns & pistols, though most of  
the fighting is done between trainers if I understand the rules set by the elite four correctly." Janet replied.

Reese raised an eyebrow in confusion at the A.I. in front of him. "Right you're not looking at the same things I am. The  
creatures you saw in the video, they refer to them as Pokémon. Trainers capture Pokémon in these red & white spheres called  
Pokeballs & use them to fight each other. It's not something they do to pass the time either, many people capture them for  
companionship others for the gym challenges in the different regions of the planet. If you defeat all eight gym leaders you  
then have a chance at challenging the elite four, the best of the best trainers for that specific region. Other than that you  
have the contest halls where coordinators dress up their Pokémon to show off different move sets in combinations to earn  
points. The winner at the end of the competition receives a ribbon, collect enough of the ribbons & you gain admittance to  
the grand festival. The coordinators equivalent to the elite four." Janet answered the questioning look.

That was it, Reese had officially learned too much about this new planet, as his throbbing headache attested. "Thank you  
Janet, leave this information with me for further study & keep this between us & only us. This is one planet ONI shouldn't get  
their grubby little hands on, EVER! Is that clear?" Reese ordered sternly. Standing at attention Janet saluted stiffly. "Sir, yes  
sir." She replied with military precision. "Dismissed." Reese said with a grin just before the holodeck darkened. "What the hell  
have we gotten into?" He asked himself aloud.

Back on the planet Professor Oak was working on his computer when an urgent notice popped up on the screen. "What could  
this be?" He asked himself aloud. Opening the message his jaw dropped & his eyes widened hysterically as he scrolled down  
the page. On the screen the message read. "Alert, trainer Ash Ketchum has captured new Pokémon. Information on Pokémon  
below.

Name: Zorua.  
Height: 2' 04".  
Weight: 27.6 lbs.  
Gender: male.  
To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people & Pokémon.

Name: Zoroark.  
Height: 5' 03".  
Weight: 178.8 lbs.  
Gender: female.  
Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery.

He couldn't believe what he was reading, though thinking back on past events it figured that eventually he would end up  
with a Pokémon that might as well be considered a legendary. But to end up with a mother & son pair, such a thing was  
unheard of. He had to get in touch with Ash to confirm this report wasn't just somebody messing with him or Ash's pokedex  
on the fritz.

Unknown to Professor Samuel oak, at the same time as he had received the report, a copy had been sent to Janet who  
immediately forwarded it to Captain Reese's private files flagged as an urgent update.


End file.
